


New Directions take over NYC

by mm1313



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1313/pseuds/mm1313
Summary: Fic about the Glee kids living together in New York City. Santana centric but will include most couples and characters. Trigger warnings
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Original Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Later chapters will include more interactions with the couples and characters.. please leave reviews!!
> 
> This chapter was a bit focused on Brittana, I will make sure to dedicate a chapter to explaining each characters' background and what had been occurring in their life.

It had been quiet for the last hour in the shared apartment of Glee alumni. The first to awake was Brittany, who had always been a bit of an insomniac. Most nights she had trouble sleeping and would sit in the living room watching television, or sometimes she would stay in bed cuddled up to her lover thinking about the events that have occurred in the past year. After the death of Finn Hudson, the club had grown incredibly close to each other as a new clingy feeling grew due to the loss of their friend. They had decided to move in together in a large and luxurious 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom apartment. It was expensive and the kids had worked a lot to afford, but it was their home. After laying in bed for over an hour, Brittany finally decided to get up and go make some early breakfast for herself. Carefully, she detached the girl who had been sleeping soundly on her chest. No one would believe it until they saw it with their own eyes, but Santana was a big cuddler and extremely clingy. As she quietly made her way into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal, she glanced at the clock. “5:30AM” she whispered to herself, it wouldn’t be long until someone else joined her. Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina were early risers while the boys, Santana and Mercedes usually slept in. Waking them up before 10:00AM was a huge no, and nobody dared to do it. 

Only 30 minutes later while Brittany was still perched up on a stool in the kitchen, Quinn walks in sluggish while rubbing her eyes. “Good morning Quinn” came quietly yet sweetly from Brittany. Quinn returned the smile and whispered her morning greetings. Although she was an morning bird, it took awhile for her body to catch up and be able to socially interact. Quinn had shared a room with Rachel, the two girls were very close friends though they usually fought often. After another hour, the next person walked in. Shockingly, Santana had noticed the missing presence in bed and went to find Brittany. She had emerged from the room with her grey fuzzy blanket, twisted tank top, and grey sweatpants that were barely clinging to her hips. Upon entering the room, Brittany was sat at the same stool while Quinn sat next to her reading something (If she had to guess, most likely a literature book for one of Quinn’s classes). Brittany heard the quiet footsteps so she turned and smiled at the sight of a very sleepy Santana. “Morning honey” Brittany said as Santana walked toward her. Santana didn’t reply, instead choosing to sit down straddling Brittany on the stool and shove her face into her chest. “Someone’s still tired, morning Satan” Quinn teased causing Santana to throw up her middle finger without moving her face. This caused Quinn to laugh, over the course of their high school years they were always bickering back and forth but they’ve grown to love and appreciate each other. Soon, Santana’s breathing had slowed down and she was now sleeping peacefully in the same position. Brittany had considered moving to the couch, but she decided against it. “Are you ladies doing anything today?” “Um I don’t think so, San’s got her therapy appointment and I have a dance class but that’s it.” Brittany replied, some of the kids had been in therapy for awhile due to their crazy and stressful lives, Santana being one of them. She had been reluctant at first, but the events of the last few years had been weighing down on her in a negative way and Brittany had sat her down to convince her to go. “Oh, I was thinking we could all go out for lunch later if that works for you? Just the girls though”. This made Brittany smile, even after living with them she would never get sick of her friends. “Sounds fun! I’m in!!” Brittany replied. Once again the room had fallen silent with Santana sleeping and Quinn reading, which left Brittany to her thinking time. 

Faintly in the background, the song Don’t Rain On My Parade could be heard. Rachel had always started her mornings listening to Barbra, it was a routine. “I can’t believe she hasn’t outgrown the Broadway phase yet” Quinn joked, it was true, they had all expected Rachel to stop obsessing over it soon yet she never did. The noise had caused Santana to stir in Brittany’s lap, and she tried to cuddle impossibly closer as she drifted off again. Once Rachel emerged from the room, she had a huge smile on her face and greeted the other two (awake) girls in the room. “Brittany, Quinn! Good morning! I hope my music didn’t wake you” She walked around the kitchen island, to give each girl a hug, when it came to Santana she let out an aw. “I must say, she looks very cute when sleeping!” Rachel cooed. “Yeah, don’t let her hear you say that” Quinn replied while rolling her eyes. Just 30 minutes later, Sam had walked out of his shared room with Mercedes. It was definitely shocking, he was one of the people who slept in extremely late but here he was bright and early looking super energetic. He walked over and ruffled Quinn’s hair while grabbing the plate she had been eating her eggs off of. “Give it back!” She yelled. He simply shook his head and took a seat next to Brittany. “Wow, nice koala you got there” He said pointing to Santana who was still cuddled into Brittany asleep. It had been awkward at first with everyone living together, since Sam had pretty much been passed around the girls but once the initial awkwardness passed, having him around was very enjoyable. “She fell asleep really early last night, I’m not sure why she’s still sleeping it must be her new meds” Brittany said thoughtfully. It was an unspoken rule in the house not to bring up Santana’s past, it had been traumatic enough for her to live through but talking about it with her roommates left Santana sheepishly embarrassed. Sam nodded as he went over to the couch to bother Rachel, who had been sitting there reading over her script for class. Each kid had been enrolled in college, their busy schedules left them with minimal bonding time. 

After another 2 hours had passed, everyone except Santana, Puck and Blaine had been up. Kurt emerged from his shared bedroom with Blaine complaining about needing new skin care items, which caused everyone to laugh. He had become a really great friend to everyone, they all appreciated him. After the rough year with losing his brother, he was still as kind and thoughtful as ever. Tina and Mike had yet to make an appearance in the apartment but they could be heard talking quietly to each other. Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany (with Santana still cuddled on her) were sitting on the coach watching whatever lame tv show Sam had put on. Once everyone in the apartment got moving to start their day, Santana began to wake up. Brittany smiled at her softly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Morning” Santana said softly, waking up with Brittany was the best way to start her mornings. “Hi baby, are you hungry?” Brittany replied to which Santana shook her head. She had adjusted herself so she could see the TV and once again leaned back into Brittany. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in a similar position just across from them, enjoying their cuddle time. Kurt had been giggling at something Blaine said, they looked truly happy. Looking around and reflecting on everyone in the apartment, Brittany thought this year would be better for everyone, and different in a good way. At least she hoped.


	2. Til It Happens To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with some heavy stuff.

Quinn’s life had not been easy at all but she always tried her best to rise from the conflict. Late nights in bed with the usually loud city so empty, Quinn couldn’t help but reflect on the many events in her life. It had been an ongoing battle between her and her thoughts, how she could’ve prevented her teenage pregnancy, or losing prom queen. If there’s one thing Quinn would never be able to forgive herself for, it’s what happened to Santana. She was supposed to watch her, protect her for the night and if she did this wouldn’t have happened. If she had told her not to go, if she had gone with her instead then none of this would be their new reality. Everyone had reassured her, it wasn’t her fault, even Santana said it. Her feelings never changed. The sight of Santana sat in a dark alleyway hunched over bloody and bruised had forever been burned into her mind.

**November 19th, 2013**

It was just one week after the big move-in day that some of the girls decided it was time for a party. Luckily, Rachel had met this girl in her Theatre Class that was hosting a party at the local bar, and had extended an invitation to both Rachel and her friends. 

“Come on you guys we have to go!” Rachel begged. Immediately, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany complied. Quinn and Tina were not exactly for the party scene, so they were hesitant but ultimately decided this was the best way to meet new people. 

Rachel squealed excitedly and grabbed all the girls for a group hug. “So cheesy” Santana muttered, though she secretly loved it. That night, Rachel and Quinn sat in their shared room trying on and discussing outfits for the party.

“What about this?” Rachel asked as she held up a sparkly purple dress. 

“You look like you’re going to a 5th-grade dance, tone it down. Why don’t we borrow something from B and S? I’ll take Britt’s clothes, you can fit into San’s clothes” Quinn replied. She had easily fit into Brittany’s clothes due to her height and muscular body, while Rachel was petite similar though shorter than Santana

Rachel was hurt but agreed. They walked to the room on the second floor in search of the two girls. The first rule established in the house was to *always* knock before barging into a room since a majority of the couples shared a room. Quinn had to learn it the hard way. Once they knocked, the quiet voice of Santana muttering was heard. They knew for sure that something had been interrupted.

“What” Santana sneered as she yanked open the door. 

“Cool it. We just wanna know if we can borrow some clothes” Quinn replied equally as harshly. That’s how her relationship with Santana had been, they loved each other but fought like cats and dogs.

“Sure Q! Sorry about San she uh dropped her um notebook in the fish tank,” Brittany said to cover up what had been going on. Weird comment, Brittany doesn’t own a fish Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn and Rachel had left 20 minutes later after borrowing some clothes. 

“Time to finish what we started” Santana smirked as she straddled Brittany. She had tried to kiss her but Brittany turned her head. 

“What?” Santana asks in a small shaky voice, slightly offended. 

“Not now silly, we have to get ready. Let’s not start something we can’t finish” Brittany says as she tickles Santana’s sides. This caused Santana to giggle as she rolled off of her lap. The girls decided it would be smarter to shower separately, knowing if they went in together they’d be late. 

Santana had gone with a slim red dress that reached mid-thigh. The sides were lacey and to top it off she chose her favorite pair of Valentino’s. Brittany had worn a yellow dress, Quinn and Rachel had chosen to match with basic black dresses, Tina had opted for skinny jeans and a revealing tank top while Mercedes wore a baby pink flowy dress

“Wow Berry looks skimpy, I love it” Santana jokes. Rachel rolled her eyes at the teasing, trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Ready to go ladies?” Quinn asked as she grabbed the car keys. She had decided to be the designated driver for the night while making sure all the girls were not acting too sloppy and setting a bad reputation for themselves on their first night out.

The girls nodded and they quietly made their way out of the shared apartment. Santana grabbed Brittany’s hand while walking out, oddly feeling nervous. 

“You okay?” Brittany conceded. Santana swallowed and nodded, certain that she was overreacting at this weird feeling in her stomach.

They arrived at the bar, music was blasting loud with an overwhelming number of  
people present. Immediately, Rachel’s friend had come up to greet them.

“Hey girls” She shouted. The girl seemed way past drunk, she was stumbling all over the place and her breath reeked of alcohol.

“Hey Christie” Rachel said awkwardly, she quickly introduced her friends before the girl randomly wandered off.

“She’s interesting,” Quinn said slowly. She had taken a seat near the bar and ordered water, this was the perfect spot for her to stay and make sure her friends were okay as the only sober person.

Santana, Brittany, and Tina were already on their first round of shots while Rachel and Mercedes were innocently talking to some guys. 

“Baby can we dance?” Brittany asked Santana after too many shots had been consumed. Santana eagerly nodded pulling Brittany by her hand out on the dance floor. From her spot on the stool at the bar, Quinn laughed at the sight. The two were perfect for each other, and after all the struggles she was happy they could proudly be together. Though Quinn was surprised Santana hadn’t started crying yet. After all, she was an emotional drunk.

About 2 hours into the party, Brittany was once again dancing with Santana when she decided to take a bathroom break. Tina and Mercedes were nowhere to be found, Rachel was sitting on the couch with the same guy she had danced with toward the beginning of the party. What a needy drunk Brittany thought to herself. Scanning the room she found Quinn, sat in the same place she had been for the last two hours. She dragged a super energetic yet drunk Santana over to Quinn.

“Can you keep an eye on her for 5 minutes while I go find the bathroom? I think I drank too much” Brittany asked. 

“Yeah go ahead I got her” Quinn replied. She had taken care of Santana while drunk plenty of times before, she could handle it. The girl had been sitting next to her humming a song waiting anxiously for Brittany to return.

“Q you're really pretty, Extremely pretty. And I like your blonde hair, but I miss my blondie” Santana slurred with tears filling her eyes. Quinn figured she was referring to Brittany by ‘her blondie’. Of course, the girls were too attached to spend more than 5 minutes apart. Of course, she got to deal with weepy Santana while Brittany was in the bathroom.

“I know sweetie, she’s in the bathroom she’s coming down now” Quinn replied, stroking Santana’s hair in an attempt to soothe her. 

“I’m gonna go find her,” Santana said abruptly, standing up too fast that she stumbled a bit. Quinn wanted to call after her but the girl zoomed out of the room. It’s not like anything could happen in the short distance to the bathroom right?

Santana stumbled around the bar in search of the bathroom. She saw this guy, he had blonde hair that reminded her of Brittany. The Latina let out a chuckle and reached up to touch his hair causing the guy to turn around. She stumbled once again.

“Woah, are you okay?” the guy asked as he caught her. 

“I’m looking for my b-beautiful girlfriend. She's in the bathroom but I can’t find it. I want sweet lady kisses” Santana frowned. 

“Oh I know exactly where it is, follow me” the guy said smiling. Santana thought he looked trusting so she complied and followed the man out. Why was the bathroom so cold, it feels like she’s standing outside she thought to herself.

———————-

Brittany skipped back over to Quinn at the bar. She was excited to see her girlfriend again. When she walked over she noticed the blonde was sitting by herself with a book in hand.

“Hey Q where’s San?” Brittany questioned. She was positive she had left Santana with Quinn since the other girls were now playing truth or dare in the other room.

“She went to go find you B, didn’t you see her?” Quinn said alarmingly as she looked up from her book.

“No, she never showed up... Why did you let her leave?!” Brittany questioned as her heart dropped. She didn’t mean to sound so harsh but she had strictly told Santana to stay with Quinn since the girl tended to wander off when drunk. Quinn opened her mouth to reply but couldn’t find the words, instead, she got up to go get the others so they could help find Santana. Brittany had already started searching and asking around.

“Where could she be,” Tina asked. They had been searching for 30 minutes now, the place was huge and there was so much space to cover. 

“I don’t know,” Quinn said. She was starting to get upset, she knew she shouldn’t have let Santana go. 

“Has anyone tried calling her?” Rachel asked. 

“Her phone was on silent” Brittany replied looking down. 

“It’s okay guys, maybe she got tired when looking for Brittany and decided to go upstairs into a room. I heard there was a small apartment above this bar, she could be there!” Mercedes replied trying to soothe everyone’s nerves. Brittany shook her head but decided to follow the girls to check anyway.

The girls quickly made their way up the stairs, turning the right corner into the area. There had been 4 different doors each leading to a different room. To avoid walking in on people having their private time, they began frantically knocking and calling her name. 

“SANTANA” Quinn shouted, knocking on the door. 

“Guys I don’t think she’s in here why don’t we start checking the outside area, maybe she got too hot and needed air” Mercedes said. She had been the calm one in most situations, and she needed to think straight for her friends at this time. The girls once again followed Mercedes to check for the Latina.

The girls split up when outside. Two checking behind the bar, two going near local shops, and Quinn decided she’d check in the alleyway.

As Quinn rounded the corner, the sight that met her eyes almost made her fall to the floor. There Santana was, hunched over herself on the floor near the dumpster.

Quinn ran over to her yelling her name.“SANTANA” She shouted. The girl didn’t move at all, Quinn was too afraid to touch her, scared that she’d cause further damage. When getting closer, she truly saw all the damage. The girl had scratch marks on her arms, a bloody laceration on her cheek, her hair was messy and her panties and bra were discarded on the floor next to her. Her dress had a few holes in it and the straps were falling down her arms. She didn’t even look like she was breathing. She looked so small and broken. How could she let this happen to the girl that was supposed to be her best friend she thought to herself. 

“No...no..no,” Quinn mumbled, starting to cry. She quickly pulled out her phone dialing 911 giving them her location and urging them to get her fast. “Please you have to hurry” she cried to the operator. 

The red and blue lights had quickly lit up the once dark alley, as an ambulance and multiple cop cars arrived. 

“Help my friend she’s not I-I don’t please” she tried to talk but couldn’t get the words out. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, now I need her age and name” the officer tried soothing the frantic teen. “Santana Lopez, she’s 18 is she going to be okay?” Quinn asked frantically. The officer looked to her partner and sighed.

“We’re going to do her best, can you contact her parents?” she asked. Quinn nodded. They had begun to load Santana into the ambulance and that’s when the other 3 girls found their way into the alleyway. Brittany ran immediately knowing something was wrong, but not sure what. 

“Quinn.. what happened” Brittany asked, tearing up. 

“It’s Santana” Quinn mumbled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! The next few chapters will follow up on this, you'll see how the boys react when they find out along with the aftermath of the attack. Im hoping to finish the next chapter by tomorrow night!


	3. No Distance Left To Run

Once Quinn said Santana’s name, Brittany’s vision started to blur. Suddenly, her breathing became shallow as she took in the scene in front of her. Over 6 cop cars and rushing paramedics.

“B I don’t know what happened to her.. she was laying on the ground and oh god B it doesn’t look good at all. I can’t... I think she was-” Quinn’s sentence stopped short as her stomach wretched and she puked on the ground. Rachel immediately rushed to her side and began rubbing her back. The blonde teen was now dry heaving trying to get the image of Santana out of her head.

“S-Santana... my girlfriend Santana?” Brittany asked in disbelief, not even seeing that Quinn had gotten herself sick. There was no way this was happening she thought. She looked over to the ambulance that currently held Santana. 

“Alright she is in, who is riding with her?” the paramedic asked. Brittany immediately ran up and hopped in. When she saw her girlfriend, she broke down crying, rushing over to hold her hand. 

“We’ll follow you guys to the hospital” Tina said sadly with tears streaming down her face. The four girls hailed a taxi, Quinn was too shaky to drive and the others had consumed too much alcohol. 

Throughout the drive, the paramedics had been speaking to Brittany trying to get as much information as possible to help her. Brittany remained mute, silently praying in her head for Santana to be alright. The paramedics had said she was breathing alright, but internal damage was unknown yet very possible. She took a moment to really look over the damage. Santana had multiple cuts all over her body, she was starting to bruise. Her dress was ripped, and her shoes were nowhere in sight. Who could do this to such a sweet girl?

“Ma’am we need you to answer us, please. What happened? Who did this to her?”

————————————————

In the girls’ taxi, Mercedes was holding a shaking Quinn who still hadn’t recovered from  
puking. 

“Quinn” Rachel said softly, causing Quinn to snap her head up.

“Um do you...remember what happened?” Rachel asked nervously. 

“Y-yeah. I looked into the alley and I saw the shoes. So I thought maybe she had taken them off for some odd reason. It didn’t even cross my mind that she would be laying there. It was so horrible” Quinn started crying again. Tina grabbed her hand and nodded.

“She looked so tiny and broken and they ripped her dress! They hurt her and it’s all my fault” Quinn said the last part in a hushed whisper. 

Mercedes began to rub her hands up and down Quinn’s arms. Despite internally freaking out, the other girls were a mess. Someone needed to be strong for them and Santana, Mercedes decided to be that person. 

“Quinn it’s not your fault, it’s the sick psycho that did this to her” Tina said sympathetically

“Did what?! We don’t even know what happened” Rachel said in a harsh tone.

The taxi had fallen silent as they pulled up to the hospital.

“I need to call her parents” Quinn mumbled as she stepped out of the cab. The girls looked sympathetically at Quinn and nodded, giving her some privacy to make the devastating call.

After two rings, Santana’s mother had picked up the phone.

“Quinn! How are you! Long time no talk.” Maribel answered happily. She had always been a second to mom to Quinn, being there for her when Judy was too busy drinking.

“Hi mama Lopez... um there’s been a situation. Santana got hurt tonight.” Quinn said shakily, dreading to hear her reaction.

“Oh no, did she fall? I always tell her not to jump around... too clumsy. Always so stubborn.” Maribel jokes.

“No no it’s serious, she was... we think she might have been attacked tonight.” Quinn mumbled, trying to find the right words. 30 seconds passed without a response and she had begun to wonder if Mrs. Lopez had hung up.

“What do you mean attacked? Where?”Maribel replied, voice low and shaky. Her only daughter had begged her to go to New York, assuring her she would be safe and now she had been brutally attacked.

“Please, we just need you to get here. She needs you now” Quinn said pleadingly. Maribel had told Quinn she would get there with Mr. Lopez as soon as possible.

————————————————

In the ambulance, Brittany had not once let go of Santana’s hand. She had a vice grip on it as she prayed over and over. 

Suddenly, Santana awoke with a scream. This had sent the paramedics into action as they tried to calm the girl. As soon as they touched her the girl began crying. Yelling for them to stop, someone to help her, begging for Brittany to come to save her. Brittany had never seen her girlfriend so distressed.

“San, I’m right here. I’m right here baby calm down” Brittany said desperately trying to  
calm the girl down. This had done nothing to calm the girl, instead making her cry even more. She tried once more to get the girl’s attention but failed. 

Santana had started flailing her arms around, knocking the paramedics who had been trying to restrain her. Obviously unaware of her surroundings as she was still begging for help.

“Santana please you’re okay, Brittany’s here” Brittany tried once again to calm her.

“I need a sedative, she’s getting too worked up” the paramedic yelled over the loud sobbing.

Brittany felt completely helpless as she sat there listening to the Latina scream with tears rolling down her cheeks.

————————————————

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital no more than 10 minutes later, with the girl sleeping. She was rushed into the ER urgently. 

Brittany began to fill out the paperwork for Santana, the doctors had told her she wasn’t allowed to go with the girl despite her protests. She wanted nothing more than to soothe the girl, make her feel better from this living nightmare.

————————————————

Nearly an hour later, Santana was sitting in an examination room with Brittany by her side. She had yet to look at her girlfriend, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. 

“Sweetheart, we need to do the rape kit now. We’ve already collected your undergarments at the scene but this is crucial” the nurse said softly, afraid of scaring the young girl.

“I d-don’t want that. No. You’re not touching me” Santana stuttered as her face crumpled once again. She had bent her legs and was now trying to combine her body with the bed in an attempt to get away from the nurse. Brittany wasn’t surprised, she could barely hold the Latina’s hand without her flinching away, how can she expect Santana to let some random doctor near her?

“San please” Brittany begged. “I’ll be right here next to you, I promise baby it’ll be okay” She assured her.

“Please no” Santana cried with her eyes tightly shut. Brittany looked helplessly at the nurse, she was at a loss for words.

“Okay honey how about we do it here, I’ll let you choose which nurse does it and your girlfriend can stay here with you” the nurse suggested.

Santana nodded while still crying, she knew there was no way out of this.

The duration of the rape kit was torture for both Brittany and Santana. Brittany had to listen to her girlfriend cry out in pain, begging for the nurse to stop multiple times, and scream because it had forced the girl to relive the traumatic night. The poor girl was in so much pain and she had no idea how to stop it.

————————————————

After the kit had been performed, which took a while due to the resistance, they had set Santana in a hospital room. All of the girls had been allowed to sit in with her. The room was silent as the girls waited for the officers to come in. Santana staring into space on the bed and Brittany standing beside her.

“Good evening ladies” a male voice was heard. Santana immediately tensed and looked away. 

“Can I ask some questions?” the guy asked, approaching the bed. The Latina hadn’t responded so he gently put his hand on her arm to get her attention. Wrong move. The girl had flinched and started shouting at him to get away while crying.

“What’s going on?” The nurse ran into the room after hearing the outburst.

“She reacted badly to my touch, I’m so sorry I didn’t know” the officer replied honestly.

“See if you can get a female officer for questioning, maybe that will help and give her 20 minutes to relax” the nurse replied as she upped the dose for Santana’s pain medicine trying to get the young girl to calm down. All of her friends watched concerned, and incredibly scared for her. 

“Can you leave?” Quinn hissed out at the officer. 

Once Santana had calmed down, another officer was sent in to begin questioning. The other girls had been asked to leave but Santana insisted they stay in the room. 

“Hi honey. If it’s alright with you I’d like to ask a couple of questions about what happened tonight.” a very short lady walked in smiling softly with her clipboard. Santana just nodded, choosing not to say anything.

“Can you tell me what happened when you left the bar?” she asked.

“I just wanted Britt,” Santana said quietly.

“Britt is a very pretty name, where was Britt?” she smiled softly trying to get the girl to trust her.

“She was in the bathroom. I thought he’d bring me to her? He said he would. Why’d he lie?” Santana said, starting to get upset.

“Who lied baby?” Brittany asked, moving to grab Santana’s hand, pleased when she didn’t flinch away.

“I thought he was taking me to Britt. He said he knew where the bathroom was and then it got cold. But it wasn’t the bathroom, he took me outside. Britt wasn’t outside.” Santana seemed dazed and confused.

“What happened when you got outside Santana?” the officer asked

Santana had opened her mouth to reply but closed it right away. “I don’t wanna talk about this,” she said firmly. It was too much, too soon. 

“Okay how about you get some rest and we can revisit this soon?” the officer asked, knowing she would not get any answers out of her. Santana nodded and curled into herself forcing her eyes shut. She had tried to slow her breathing, not liking that the other girls were watching her. The girls had started talking, thinking that Santana had fallen asleep already. 

“It was so brutal. She was screaming and I couldn’t do anything to help her” Brittany said sadly, explaining what had happened just an hour before.

“This shouldn’t have happened” Quinn mumbled.

“Yeah well, maybe it wouldn’t have if you had watched her as I asked you to” Brittany sneered as she got up and walked out of the room.

Quinn was speechless, she already blamed herself enough but hearing Brittany say it really stung.

————————————————

Santana’s parents had arrived shortly after that, but their daughter had been sleeping in the hospital bed. They had been talking to the doctors for a while, trying to find out what had happened to their daughter. Rachel was asleep, leaning halfway on the bed holding Santana’s hand while Brittany was on the other side doing the same. Tina was asleep on the couch directly in front of the bed. Quinn and Mercedes had gone down to get food and drinks for everyone when they woke up. 

20 minutes later, Santana had woken up in pain and extremely foggy. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and surroundings and once she did, her heart sank. She had hoped it would’ve been a bad dream. Looking to her side, she found Rachel watching her curiously.

“Hi pretty girl” Rachel said smiling up at her. Santana hesitantly smiled.

“Where is everyone?” she asked quietly. Her voice was scratchy from all of the shoutings and crying.

“Quinn and Mercedes are downstairs, Tina’s on the phone with the boys, Brittany went to call her parents and your parents are still talking to the doctor” Rachel said.

“Mami and Papi are here? I need them.” Santana said urgently. The girl needed to see her parents, they would make everything better.

“Okay, I’ll go get them” Rachel smiled, rubbing Santana’s hand as she stood up. 

Santana’s parents rushed over to her bed giving her a bone-crushing hug. Santana squeaked as she felt pressure on her bruised stomach. She had noticed her Mami was crying, suddenly she felt ashamed for making her feel that way. Regret for the situation she had gotten herself into.

“I love you mija” Maribel said as she cupped Santana’s face in her hand. Santana didn’t reply, just leaned into the touch. She knew having them here would make her feel better. Instead of fearing what comes next, she relished in having the feeling of her parents so close.


End file.
